Lobster Swan
by JMolover13
Summary: Regina is pregnant. And though they weren't together, Emma is pissed. Will everything work out as it should? Fluff ensues!


**Anonymous asked you: Swan Queen! Regina is pregnant, but no one knows who the father is. Emma feels betrayed and tries to get Regina to reveal the identity of the mystery man. (The father can be whoever you want) -hope you can write this soon :)**

**AN: This is an AU, no curse fic… Hope you enjoy!**

Emma was mad. She was pissed off and mad. She was pacing too. She'd already broken their fourth toaster and second waffle iron. Mary Margaret stopped her before she got to the food processor and Panini press.

"Emma?" The schoolteacher spoke softly from her perch on the barstool.

Emma threw her keys at the wooden pillar in the living room. She was going to leave after Mary Margaret took away the kitchen appliances, but she had nowhere to go.

"This is not fair!" She said, "She cheated on me!"

"Emma, you weren't together…" her friend's tone was soft.

This stopped Emma cold. She slowly turned to the black haired woman. Said black haired woman was wishing to the high heavens that her friend would not kill her dead. The blonde gave her a sad glare, "I know we weren't together! Believe me! Of all people in the world, _I_ am most familiar with the fact that we weren't together." She slumped, "But we were basically together…" Her bottom lip jutted a bit and she walked to the counter, "She's my lobster."

Mary Margaret knit her brows and looked off in confusion, "I'm going to pretend like I know what that means." She patted the blonde's back before running her hand down the thick locks knowing her friend felt comforted by the gesture.

She sighed, "Lobsters mate for life. You can actually see lobster couples in the tanks when they're old holding claws…"

"Are you sure?" She had just gone over different species and different mating habits in her classes, she knew that it was not true.

"That lobsters mate for life? No, but the idea is from _F.R.I.E.N.D.S_ and it's the quote or in this case the paraphrase that counts."

Mary Margaret chuckled, nodding along with her friend as if she were one of her upset students. She took a breath, pursed her lips and eyed the blonde, "Swans mate for life. Did you know that?"

Emma turned quickly and looked at her friend, "They do?"

Mary Margaret nodded.

After a moment of hope, she slumped forward on the counter more, "It doesn't matter… She's pregnant."

"Do you know who's it is? Just… out of curiosity?"

Emma shook her head, "She won't tell me… or she didn't tell me before I stormed out of the mansion." The blonde bit her lip then quickly pushed off the counter, "I need to go; I need to get out of here."

~0~0~0~0~0~

After a long drive, Emma found herself parked just behind the city line. She got out of her car and stared at the sign.

'_Swans mate for life. Did you know that?_'

The words rang in her head. She took off her necklace and looked at the pendant. She really thought she loved the boy that gave it to her—But she'd never met Regina Mills. She stuffed the pendant in her pocket and paced the borderline in thought before she got back in her bug and peeled around the highway, heading straight for the Mayor's mansion.

She stood outside in the midnight hour and debated her next move. Before she could agree with herself, she picked up a few stones and started throwing them at Regina's window. On the fifth stone, a lamp lit the room in a soft glow. And on the seventh, she saw her Mayor's figure in the window.

Regina opened her shades and she looked beautiful. Emma's legs felt like goo and her insides like mush.

"Emma?"

"Regina, Regina…" She started, letting the woman think she was about to paraphrase Rapunzel and ask her to let down her hair, before she shrugged and dug the toe of her boot into the ground, "You know, let me in and stuff…"

"Why should I?" Regina raised a brow in a perfect arch.

Emma narrowed her eyes. "You know what? Never mind. Forget it." She mumbled loud enough for the brunette to hear before turning away.

"No, Emma, wait." Regina said to the blonde's retreating form, "Emma! Don't make me yell!" The blonde sighed and turned around looking expectantly. Regina wasted no time and said, "Go to the front door."

Emma was standing only inches from the door when it opened. Regina had to take a step back and observe her. They didn't say anything as they walked to the study. Regina didn't offer her a drink; she only turned on the three lamps in the room and lit a fire.

Emma paced a bit more before she turned to the brunette, who was now sprawled out on the couch, legs crossed, laying against the arm with her head in her hand.

"Did you…" Emma hadn't expected the lump in her throat to form so quickly. She squeezed her eyes shut and jerked her head to one side trying to clear it before speaking once more, "Did you know that swans mate for life?"

Regina bit her lips together before pursing them out, "As a matter of fact, I did. Henry came home last week telling me all about swans and other creatures that mated for life and what felt like all of the ones that don't."

Emma wasn't sure what to say to that, so she powered on, "I think of myself as a swan… Not just 'cause it's my last name, but 'cause I've always wondered what love felt like and now I know… and now I can only see myself with that person until I die."

Emma blinked back the tears and clenched her jaw then swallowed about four times before the lump finally went down. She walked around the coffee table and sat in front of the brunette. "But she doesn't love me… And I don't know if she ever will…"

The blonde bit her lip as she took in a ragged breath, "We were so close to everything I never knew I wanted and then she went and got knocked up and I don't know how to deal with that especially since she doesn't even have the decency to tell me who the father is."

"This woman…" Regina sat up and leaned forward, making sure to catch Emma's eyes, "She does love you. She just… made a mistake one night because every time love finds her it breaks or dies and she only sees glimpses of happiness."

"Well, she should know that I'm a swan and that I mate for life and that I'm not going anywhere… That's what I came here to tell her."

Regina tilted her head and nodded, "Message received."

"Is she gonna tell me who's kid I'm going to help raise?"

Regina looked at her with sad eyes, "Emma. You can't make that kind of commitment to me. Not when—"

"I'm a swan, Regina. It's already done. I'm committed." She huffed out a breath, "Who's kid is it?"

"She hasn't told him. She should tell him before she tells you, don't you think?"

Emma shook her head, "No, I wanna know." her voice was stern and unwavering.

"Killian." The brunette's voice was small.

Emma stared at her a long while, "The jackass dumb enough to get his hand severed?"

"He was doing the same thing he'd done a million times before! It was a freak accident!"

"He had the rope wrapped tight around his wrist! He was on his boat, insisting on doing everything himself, when he knew well enough that his first mate could help him! It was not a freak-accident, it was arrogant idiocy."

"That's neither here nor there. It's not like Dr. Whale wasn't able to reattach it…"

"The kid is going to be an arrogant, self-centered son of a bitch."

Regina stared at her, "_My_ child will be as bright and amazing as Henry, whom I'm positive came from arrogant bitchiness—and that's just his mother's side."

Emma's face fell and she looked down. Her knee began bouncing with wild abandon. It took her a few moments to decide where to take the conversation though they both knew it was time to get serious and stop joking about the father, "When are you going to tell him?"

"Tomorrow. I have a meeting scheduled with him."

The blonde nodded. It took everything she had to look at the other woman, "You want me to be there too?"

Regina looked down, suddenly finding her robe very interesting and stuttered her first few words, "Yooouu, you d-don't have to be there… You know… Unless you want to be there." She chanced a glance to the blonde.

Emma pushed from the coffee table to the floor then wrapped an arm around the brunette over her crossed legs. She put her other hand on the woman's face and stroked her cheek, "Do you want me to be there?"

"I just told you, it's up to you."

"No… Regina, do you want me to be there? Or, am I just making a fool out of myself…again."

Brown stared into green for a long while. Regina pressed her forehead against Emma's, "I love you." It took everything for Regina to whisper the words.

"I love you, too." Emma promised before getting back to the matter at hand, "But do you want me there?"

Regina pulled only a few inches from the blonde. She didn't have any words left and only nodded as tears filled her eyes. She then fell back into the blonde's hold.

"Then I'll be there." The blonde took a breath, "I'll be there for you. You just… I need you to be there for me too. Okay?"

"Okay." Was the small, innocent, surprising voice that came from the town's mayor.

"Then it's settled. We're each other's lobster." The sheriff patted the mayor's thighs.

Regina knit her brows, "I thought you said you were a swan…?"

"Right. I am."

"You just said lobster…"

"I know. Keep up, Regina. I've moved from the real metaphor to the _F.R.I.E.N.D.S_ metaphor." When the brunette's face didn't change, she said, "Geez, you and Mary Margaret need to watch a sitcom every once in a while…"

"Maybe I'll have time if I start my maternity leave early."

"Can I have maternity leave?"

"Do you have a tiny human growing inside you?"

"No."

"Then, no."

Emma shook her head, "You're gonna regret that come the end of this..."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. First things first. Bed. Sleep. Wake up. Tell the father…" She trailed off in thought.

Emma decided to take over, not knowing what the thinking look meant, "Let Emma spoil you. Don't feel guilty. Let Emma love you. Let Emma show you the wonderful world of _F.R.I.E.N.D.S_ so you can understand half her references."

"That sounds lovely. But, I was going to start over…"

Emma knit her brows, "Why?"

"There's a couple things that are far more pressing than sleep…"

The blonde raise one of her kit brows and looked at her, "What?"

"Share our first kiss. Take you to bed with me. Then bed, sleep, wake up and tell the father."

"With me."

Regina nodded, "With you, my lobster."

Emma smiled, "I like that you're already trying even though you have no idea." She stood up and helped the brunette to stand as well. The brunette, instead of speaking, wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and started swaying back and forth. They were in their own world, dancing their own beat, "I'm probably going to be trying even though I'm not gonna have any idea either, okay?" she whispered.

Regina nodded, "We'll figure it out."

"Yeah."

The brunette was the one that leaned in to kiss the blonde. She was the one to break the kiss and take her love upstairs by the hand. She was the one that wrapped Emma's arm around her in bed. She was the one that dragged the blonde to her office that Saturday morning. She was the one that held steady knowing the blonde's temper would flare if Killian said anything wrong.

But Emma was the one to surprise her. Emma was the one that was sensible and logical throughout her pregnancy—especially when she was put on bed rest and she tried to refuse; she ended up having plenty of time for that _F.R.I.E.N.D.S_ marathon. Emma was the one that even thought to call Killian and tell him that his daughter was on the way. Emma was the one that handed the baby girl to him when he got there. And, Emma was the one that refused to let her get up any time the baby cried during the first three months…

~0~0~0~0~0~

"There we go." The blonde said as she laid the sleeping baby in her crib. "Sleep tight, munchkin."

"Sometimes I wonder if you even know her name…" Regina spoke softly from the door of the nursery.

"Of course I know her name." When Regina crossed her arms obviously waiting for her to say it, she gave her a playful glare, "Hannah Elizabeth Mills."

"Good. You call her 'munchkin' enough that I needed to make sure." She shut the door quietly and took her lover's hand. They walked down the hall towards the stairs, "I need a drink." She said in explanation to the blonde's confusion of not going to bed.

"Is she asleep?" Henry asked when they entered the kitchen.

"Yup."

"Good. I'm tired."

His mother's looked to one another before responding.

"That's not the munchkin's fault…" Emma started.

And Regina added on to the blonde. "Indeed. If I recall, I woke up two nights ago to a crying baby to find you in the middle of an episode of… something on Netflix."

"Yeah, and after doing that for two nights in a row, I need sleep." He took a bite of his turkey sandwich and walked upstairs.

Emma watched his plate as he walked by and turned to Regina, "You think he took the last of the deli meat?"

Regina smirked as she opened the refrigerator for her Brita water, "You're not eating a sandwich now."

"Why not? It looked good…"

"Because we are about to go to bed and I don't want to smell turkey masked with mint all night in my sleep." The blonde scrunched her nose, causing Regina to grin and lean forward to kiss her, "I'll fix you something good for breakfast tomorrow, hmm?"

Emma nodded, "It's the best meal of the day… except for lunch.. and dinner."

"Oh, dinner is going to be _very_ good as well."

"Really why?"

Regina was not impressed. She put the water jug back in the fridge, her glass in the sink and walked passed her lover. Emma knit her brows in question and hesitantly started after her.

"Why am I in trouble?" She asked after getting to their room.

"Between the two of us, I did not expect you to be the one to forget…"

"Forget what?"

"How long have we been together?"

"I dunno like a year—oh!" Her eyes went wide, "Tomorrow's our anniversary? And you're cooking me food all day?" Regina crossed her arms and gave a curt nod, "And here I am, an ass that has nothing for you." She walked to the small box she kept her jewelry in, "Except I do… You remember this necklace?" She asked as she pulled the swan pendant out and gestured Regina over to her.

"Yes." The brunette said after looking it over.

"Henry's dad stole if for me. We thought we were in love, but that's not what it was…" Emma looked down in thought, "Anyways, I wanted to give it to you a year ago after I gave my swan speech, but then you kissed me and things became very happy and very hazy. I kept telling myself that I'd give it to you eventually and now it's been a year."

"And just why would I accept a stolen pendant you got from the man that knocked you up?"

Emma raised her brows, "Nice. Classy." She grabbed Regina's hand before she could leave, "I want to give it to you because _it_ is the only thing I've ever committed to… besides Henry and you and Hannah… I want it to represent what I thought I had seventeen years ago… I wanted to give it to you because you're my lobster-swan."

Regina looked to the blonde, hiding her growing grin as she spoke, "You know if people heard you say that, they would think far less of you." Emma slumped and started to turn from the brunette, "No! Don't! I want to wear it. Put it on me." She turned and soon saw the pendant come in her line of vision. Once clasped she turned back to her lover, "I love being your lobster-swan."

"Good." The blonde kissed her once more, "I love being your lobster-swan."


End file.
